Dit moi de rester
by Eowyn89
Summary: Potter gagne toujours, il a toujours gagner et il gagnera toujours. Pourtant, il est sur le point de perdre tout... One-shot DragoGinny


5 ans. 5 ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Poudlard semblait immuable, comme si le temps ne l'affectait pas. Ses tourelles, ses statues, tout, en fait, paraissait inchangé. Identique à ses souvenirs. Pourtant, en cette froide nuit d'octobre, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, semblait manquer au décor.

Ses doigts glissèrent contre la toile des gradins. Les souvenirs envahissant son esprit. Tous ces matchs qu'il avait disputés. Ceux qu'il avait remportés et ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il revoyait avec une vivacité intense les traînées écarlates des Gryffondors. Potter gagnait toujours. C'était inévitable. Le souvenir de son dernier match lui revint avec une précision atroce.

Ce jour-là, il avait non seulement perdu, il s'était ridiculisé. Un cognard l'avait frappé de plein fouet et il était tombé. Une chute de 50 mètres. Il savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas. Pas cette fois. Pourtant, alors que la foule éclatait en applaudissement devant la victoire de Potter, elle l'avait attrapé. Il se rappelait son expression d'extrême concentration et le '_Je t'ai eu!'_ qu'elle avait lancé.

Il l'avait repoussé brutalement à l'instant même où ils avaient regagné le sol. Lui lançant un regard de haine, il s'était éloigné. Malgré tout, à partir de cet instant, il était tombé follement amoureux de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, ses doigts quittant la toile pour venir s'entremêler dans l'herbe. D'autres souvenirs, moins éloignés et plus troublants, cette fois, apparurent devant ses paupières closes. Il revoyait la dernière bataille, celle qui avait délivrée le monde des ténèbres. Son père. Son père qui était mort pour le sauver lui. Lui, son traître de fils qui avait refusé de supporter le Seigneur Noir. Puis, le corps chaud de la jolie rousse tombée inconsciente qu'il avait tenu contre lui. Et finalement, Potter. Potter qui venait chercher Ginny pour l'emmener loin de lui.

Draco se crispa. Potter gagnait toujours. Aujourd'hui davantage que les autres jours. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais les souvenirs étaient décidés à ne pas le lâcher. Il revit la première page de la Gazette du matin même annonçant en première page les fiançailles de Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley, accompagnée d'une photo du couple. Potter gagnerait toujours.

-Draco…

Il sursauta. À l'entrée du stade, à quelques mètres de lui seulement, se tenait la femme qui l'avait hanté depuis tant d'années. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe verte et d'un châle de laine. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour effacer cette image, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit elle était toujours là. Il se leva dignement et lui adressa un signe de tête.

-Weasley…

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment déçue.

-Nous ne sommes plus au collège, Draco. Tu peux m'appeler Ginevra ou Ginny.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton très calme et Draco sentit un vent de bien-être l'envahir. Il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle partirait d'un instant à l'autre pour retrouver son merveilleux fiancé.

-Très bien, Ginevra.

Elle sourit merveilleusement et il eût l'impression que son visage s'illuminait.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle doucement.

-Moi aussi, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce qui t'amènes ici ce soir.

Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas là simplement pour l'inviter à son mariage. Il ne supporterait pas d'y aller.

-En fait, dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux, j'ai eu une sorte de pressentiment qui m'a poussé à venir ici.

Draco ne savait pas d'où venait ce pressentiment, mais il remerciait le ciel qu'elle soit venue. Ainsi, il la reverrait une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne soit mariée.

-Eh bien, comme tu vois, il n'y a rien à voir ici. Tu as mal pressenti.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, renversant délicieusement sa tête vers l'arrière.

-Non, je ne crois pas, Draco.

Il se figea, choqué. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour se ressaisir.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Rentre chez toi. Potter doit t'attendre.

Ginevra lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire _Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, Draco Malfoy. _

-En fait, il ne sait pas que je suis ici, répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

Elle était furieuse et il le savait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démolir par la jeune Weasley. Du moins, pas ce soir.

-Alors ne le laisse pas se faire du souci. Va rejoindre ton fiancé. Je suis sûr qu'il est mort d'inquiétude à leur qu'il est, répliqua-t-il avec rancœur.

Draco la fixa intensément, ignorant la douleur qui lui striait la poitrine. Il vit ses yeux s'assombrirent et, à sa grande surprise, elle s'avança encore plus.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, Draco Malfoy. Et, si tu me le demandes, je renoncerai à lui et à tout ceux qui s'opposeront à nous. Alors, pour une fois, ne joue les idiots et ait un peu de courage, lança-t-elle avec furie.

Il bégaya, trop surpris pour répondre, mais elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle l'agrippa par le collet de sa chemise et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Draco l'attrapa par la taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, se laissant emporter par la passion. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour respirer, il lui murmura doucement :

-Je t'aime, Ginevra Weasley et je veux que tu restes avec moi. Ce soir et à jamais.

Elle sourit paisiblement et l'embrassa encore plus passionnément. Après tout peut-être que Potter ne gagnait pas toujours. Peut-être pour une fois, c'était lui Drago Malfoy qui l'avait emporté.


End file.
